The Void's Ascent
by SasoriSand
Summary: The Void. Who knows what's in it. But, what would happen if the Void chose to destroy Valoran? What would happen if the Void chose to take over the League of Legends? Read about our champions and see how they deal with this attack!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rain poured. It was another dark, damp day. The clouds were gray, no shop was open, and the streets were empty, except, for this woman. She had long, brown hair and wore a large purple hat. She carried a large sniper rifle, gifted to her by her father. Her clothes, soaking wet now, were purple with a hint of white. What laid in front of her, laid her next case, a Demacian man who was brutally murdered inside Piltover walls.

"You couldn't have saved him, Caitlyn." said a deep voice from behind her.

"You act like I am a child who just lost her toy." Caitlyn retorted in her British accent. She turned around on her heels and was face to face with Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow. Unlike his usual clothing, he had on a brown trench coat with a brown fedora. However, still strapped on his back was his weapon Mercury, created by him, now in hammer form.

"My my Sheriff, I didn't think you'd be so… feisty." Jayce snickered.

"Defender, this is not a time for your petty remarks. This case… it's… different. There is a strange feeling in the air… as if it was manifested by the shadows."

"My, your senses to magic is truly appealing. I felt the same thing as soon as I came into this alley. But now, the question is, why?"

"I don't know Jayce but something tells me that the Void has something to do with this… I mean, look at this card." She lifted up a small rectangular piece of paper. It was purple around the edges with a white circle. Inside the white circle, was a picture of a Voidling, looking exactly like Malzahar's except its eyes were in a V shape.

"Well, I guess you know where I'm going." With that, he left the scene and Caitlyn. Turning back at the dead body, she put notes down in her brown, leather notebook. She held one piece of vital information from Jayce.

"Farewell… lost Head Summoner Ashram."

**I would like a lot of feedback from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Eclipse

Chapter One – Eclipse

Standing on one end of the river was a woman with long, silver hair. A piece of armor covered the top part of her hair. Her blade was shaped into a crescent form and her armor was a dark blue. On her forehead, was a symbol. It was shaped like a Crescent on its side with a circle in the middle. This symbol was the sign of the Lunari. It glowed with the hue of the moon. "Raise your sword Solari." She bellowed.

"Don't order me Lunari!" The Solari combated. She wore golden armor with purple streaks in the middle. Her hair was a golden orange. Her sword and shield, also golden, held a symbol of a circle with blades coming out of the circle. Her headpieces also had this symbol. These symbols represented the Solari. "Now you shall face the power of the Sun, Diana!"

"If the Sun is so powerful, why does it run from the Moon, Leona?" Diana questioned with a smile."

"The Sun does not run, even the strongest of warriors need to rest." Leona went into her defensive stance, absolutely sure that Diana would deal with the first blow.

She was right. Diana rushed toward Leona with a Lunar Rush. Leona quickly retaliated with a spin and a push from her shield to try and get Diana off balance. Dazed, Diana quickly got to her offensive stance and pulled Leona in with Moonfall to try and hit Leona with her crescent blade. With a Shield of Daybreak, Leona stunned Diana with her shield and quickly followed it up with a Zenith Blade to get behind her and deal a last blow. Knowing this, Diana used Pale Cascade to give herself the shielding needed to block the final blow. Above both of the warriors, the Sun was being blocked by the Moon, in an eclipse.

Jumping back to opposite ends of the river, they looked up at this phenomenon. "If the Sun is so strong then the Moon shouldn't be able to overpower it, Radiant Dawn."

"That is where you are wrong, Scorn of the Moon. The sun allows the Moon one minute of glory before it sends the moon back."

They both readied their stances, waiting for the next round of blows.

"Heimerdinger? What are you doing here?" The question came from behind him. Heimerdinger was in his usual clothing, even his enlarged yellow head was there. He was sitting down under a tree, resting after today's training.

"My dear Ziggs, even scientists need to rest!" Ziggs was in his usual clothing as well, even his goggles were on and his bombs ready.

"In front of them? Wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose?" While it was true that Heimerdinger was resting in front of the Solari's and Lunari's battle, he seemed as if their battles cries, their armor clanging against each other, and their petty remarks were not even there.

"On the contrary, my dear Ziggs, because the eclipse is vital to relaxation and the inevitable appearance of something!"

"What? What's going to appear?"

"I do not know. Sheriff Caitlyn and Jayce sent letters around about the eclipse and how to be careful to every Champion. Didn't you get it?"

"No, I never got a letter."

"Well then here, read this!" Ziggs grabbed the letter and tenderly opened it up. It was written in a rococo style and seemed to be hand written. The letter read :

**Dear Champions of the League**

**There will be an eclipse this afternoon which seems to be linked to many cases I have now. Please,, be on your best guard or I fear what might happen to you**

**Sincerely,**

**Jayce the Defender of Tomorrow**

**Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover**

"Do you think they're wrong?" Ziggs asked after he read the letter. "Nothing bad has happe-" As if on cue, a large portal opened up in the distance. Diana and Leona, ending their training, jumped back to Heimerdinger and Ziggs. They all stood there in silence, waiting for someone to speak, or something to happen with the portal.

"So…" Leona started, breaking the silence. "Is this what Caitlyn and Jayce meant by 'something terrible?' Well, it sure doesn't seem like it."

"Leona, stay on your guard. We don't know what could happen with this portal." Diana cautioned.

"Yes, yes I know." Leona responded. "Hmm… does the portal seem a bit… Voidy to you?" The portal pulsed, giving itself life. It was purple with a defining ring on the outside while the inside was swirling with tiny specks of bubbles. It pulsed again, again, again, again. Finally, the portal expanded and with a deafening screech a creäture leaped out of the portal on all fours. Its head reared up, its teeth dripping with a red liquid. What came out of the portal was a creäture of the Void. It was Kha'zik back from the Void.

"Did you really think the Void would just let you pitiful insects to live?" With that, he lashed, claws outstretched and wings expanding.


End file.
